


Holidays with the Baelish's

by LadyBaelish0179



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christian Holidays, Christmas Party, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBaelish0179/pseuds/LadyBaelish0179
Summary: A holiday-themed series of stories, in which Petyr and Sansa are hosting the entirety of the Stark family for the holidays for the first time, in their shared home, as a couple. What family gathering is complete without awkward moments, fighting, tears, making up, and getting drunk?Each holiday will be broken up into two+ parts.





	1. Thanksgiving PT 1

Thanksgiving

   Sansa had changed the table arrangements around a half dozen times, but she wasn’t satisfied with any of them. They had to be _perfect_. This was the first holiday that she and Petyr would be hosting as a couple, in their home. Her entire family was going to be present; her parents, Robb and his wife, Talisa, Jon and his girlfriend, Ygritte, Arya and her boyfriend, Gendry, Bran and his friend Jojen... Even Rickon was bringing a friend. Holidays were quite the affair with her family, and the subject of Petyr and herself as a couple was a sore enough spot among herself and her parents, at the very least. They’ve accepted that Sansa was with Peter, but they didn’t like it _or_ him.

   “How’s it going in here? You’ve been in here for hours,” Petyr strolled into the dining room from the kitchen, the sleeves of his work shirt rolled up to his elbows, smirk plastered on his face.

   “None of the arrangements look perfect, I don’t know how else to arrange them,” she sighed, exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. Petyr pursed his lips and sauntered towards her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair.

   “I’m sure at least one or two were adequate, love.” He murmured in her ear. He began stroking her auburn strands in a way he knew would be relaxing to her. He knew this whole situation was stressing her out. She thought that everything had to be perfect to impress her family; as if one single holiday dinner would change their minds about them as a couple, or even him as a person. He sincerely doubted it, but, he loves her and decided indulging in her little fantasy could be beneficial to him as well.

   “You don’t understand, Petyr. This is the first holiday we’re hosting as a couple. _Everything_ about this night has to be absolutely _perfect_. My mother will scrutinize every detail and judge every small thing we do,” She turned around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. Her eyes were wide and wild as she searched his for any semblance of understanding. He cupped her face and raised his brows before leaning forward to kiss her gently. Her arms slid up from his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and deepen the kiss. He pulled away, leaned his forehead against hers, and whispered in her ear.

   “Of course, my love. Whatever I can do to help.”

********

   Thanksgiving day had arrived, and it was nine in the morning. Petyr was sleeping (as he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night), rather peacefully, before he was ambushed by his fiery redhead.

   “Good morning, my love. I need you to get up and help me make this day perfect so that my parents can finally accept we’re serious about our relationship. See you downstairs in three minutes, thank you, love you,” She said in a flurry of words.

   Cracking one eye open, he smirked as he watched her make her way to his closet to gather clothes for him. Suddenly, he felt a stack of clothing hit his back; her indication that his time in bed was over. Before she had a chance to retreat back downstairs, however, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed with him, disregarding the immaculately folded clothes on his back. He quickly pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

   “Petyr! I have things I need to go do,” She gasped out.

   “Hmmm, in a few minutes, love” he mumbled into the back of her head. Exhaling dramatically, Sansa temporarily accepted her fate and allowed herself to snuggle against Petyr’s bare (and mostly uncovered) body. Although she was too proud to admit it, this was exactly what she needed to relax a bit. She knew she was getting herself stressed about nothing; her family wold likely still not accept Petyr as her significant other. But, this was still the first holiday they were hosting as a couple. And her entire family and their significant others were attending. That shred of hope was what she was stressing about, that slight possibility of her family accepting Petyr as the man she loves, as opposed to the man they all think he is.

    _If only they could see him like this_ , she thought to herself. _Then they’d love him the way I do_. She knew she was hoping for too much. She felt Petyr inhale deeply just at the base of her skull before he rubbed his hand gently across her bum.

   “Alright, lets go make this a perfect night,” he murmured as he sat up. She turned to look at him, wondering what she did to have him in her life. She must have been lost in thought for a few moments because when her vision cleared, he was looking back at her with a quirked brow. Before he could question her, she sat up and pressed her lips to his and gently ran her thumb over his cheekbone. When they separated, he looked into her eyes, guard totally down, letting her see into his soul and looking for hers in return. She smiled at him and felt her heart swell.

   “I love you,” She whispered. Petyr smirked at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

   “I love you, too”. Petyr took Sansa in his arms in a warm, comforting embrace, and realized how nothing he had ever said had been more true. _I love this woman_ , he thought to himself, _which is why I’m going to do everything in my power to make this a perfect holiday for her, even if I must spend an entire evening with her family._

   In all honesty, it wasn’t her brothers or her sister or even their significant others that he was dreading. It was her mother. He could care less what her father thought of him, because he got the general impression that Ned doesn’t like the idea of _any_ men in his daughters’ lives. But Cat… Cat was his childhood best-friend. His _first love_. His feelings for her had obviously changed, but there was still some part of him that just wanted her acceptance for the woman he loves _now_ , the woman he intends to spend the rest of his life with. In the back of his mind, he knew he’d probably never get that acceptance, because the woman he loves now is his first loves daughter.

   Shaking those thoughts away, he watched Sansa pull on a pair of black opaque tights and search for the heels she’d gotten for this particular occasion.

   “They’re in the closet, love,” He called out as he finally rose from the warmth of their shared bed and gather the stack of clothing she’d chosen for him. In said stack, there was one light blue button up, one tan sweater, one pair of dark, slim jeans -which Petry knew were Sansa’s favorite to see him in- one pair of black socks, and one pair of grey-green oxfords. _Always fashionable_ , he thought. He retreated to the en suite to take a quick shower while Sansa finished getting ready. It must not have occurred to her when she woke him that she wasn’t finished dressing, as she only had on the burgundy shirt she’s chosen, and the cream skirt he’s picked out for her. At least she had found the tights, but for the life of her, she couldn’t find the burgundy bootie-heels she’d bought (because she’d instantly fallen in love with them upon seeing them). Huffing, she walked to her vanity in the en suite to reapply the makeup she was sure got smudged when Petyr grabbed her.

   “There they are!” She exclaimed.

   “What?” Petyr asked over the running water of the shower.

   “My heels were in here, under my vanity. I must have taken them off here yesterday evening when i was getting ready for bed,” She replied. Just then, the water shut off and Petyr reached an arm out for a towel. He was _unreasonably_ quick in the shower, only washing his hair and body this morning. Although, Sansa assumed he was taking her deadline seriously now that he was out of bed. She looked into her mirror just as Petyr was hanging up the towel he had used, and proceeded to saunter, naked, back into the bedroom. Rolling her eyes, she also made her way back to the bedroom just as he was slipping on some boxer briefs. Sansa would never tell anyone but Petyr this, but she liked the way he looked in them. He was in excellent shape, and they hugged him in all the right places. She walked past him, giving him a light slap on the bum as she did so. Smirking, he grabbed the socks and the jeans and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on.

   In moments like these, when nothing else really seemed to matter, Sansa couldn’t help but think about how fortunate she was. She has an excellent job as a fashion coordinator for a rather large publication, she has her dream home -that she and Petyr bought together-, and she’s in the healthiest relationship she’s ever been in. It’s not perfect, but its not far from it, either. She’s happy. That’s all she wants her parents to see.

   “What still needs to be done before we’re invaded?” Petyr asked, bringing Sansa out of her musings. She glanced at him just as he was finishing rolling up the sleeves of the sweater.

   “I have to put the turkey in the oven and get the rest of the snacks ready,” She said. Petyr licked his lips before replying.

   “Well, we better get to it, then”.


	2. Thanksgiving pt 2

Thanksgiving Dinner

  Robb and Talisa were the first to arrive, at roughly ten thirty. Sansa had gotten the rest of the snacks and appetizers out on the dining room table, and Petyr had seasoned the nearly twenty-five pound turkey and put it in the oven just before they arrived.

   “Someone’s coming up the driveway, love,” Petyr said, removing the oven mitt from his left hand. They both waited a few moments before hearing a knock on the door. Heading over from the kitchen, they braced themselves for whomever was coming through the door.

   “Happy Thanksgiving!” Robb and his wife shouted as the door opened. Relieved, Petyr and Sansa both released the breaths they were holding and smiled back.

   “Happy Thanksgiving! Please, come in,” Sansa replied, stepping aside to allow them to enter. As she was closing the door, she heard Talisa speak.

   “You have a gorgeous home,” She said, looking around for the first time. No one in Sansa’s family had been to her home since she and Petyr had purchased it. Her siblings were all busy; Robb recently got married and is currently in the process of taking over their fathers company, Jon was in the military, but was recently honorably discharged, Arya was at university, and Bran and Rickon were still in school and living at home. But she knew, in the pit of her stomach, that her parents hadn’t visited out of spite. Well, her mother, at least. Shortly after she and Petyr had announced that they were a couple, her father had invited her to lunch to let her know that as long as she was happy and being taken care of, he would deal with the fact that the man she had chosen was Petyr.

   “Thank you, we’ve put quite a bit of work into it to make it our own,” Petyr replied from the kitchen. Sansa was pulled from her thoughts and brought back to reality. “

   "Would you like a tour?” She asked.

   “That sounds lovely!” Talisa said, excited to potentially bond with her sister-in-law.

   “I think iI’ll stay in here, with the food,” Robb called out to his wife and sisters already retreating backs. Petyr had always been fond of Sansa’s siblings and their various significant others, but he and Robb had always gotten on the best.

   “Do you want anything to drink? We’ve got some beers, wine, sodas, and i have something a bit stronger in my office.” Petyr said, smirking and winking at his last offer.

   “Yeah, I’ll take a beer, thanks”. Strolling to the fridge, he grabbed one and handed it off to Robb before he walked back behind the island to continue getting dinner ready.

   “How’s married life treating you?” Petyr asked.

   “It really doesn’t feel much different than before we were married, but its great. I get to wake up next to my best friend every morning and just spend my days with her, fall asleep next to her, and wake up and do it all over again. Of course, mother didn’t approve at first, but she loves Tali now,” Robb said, taking a swig of beer, looking at Petyr over the edge of his bottle as he said the last part. Smirking, Petyr replied.

   “Somehow i doubt I’ll ever receive Catlyn Stark’s stamp of approval,” he said as he continued dicing and cutting vegetables.

   “You never know, mate. Maybe when she’s seen the beautiful home you and Sansa have made together, the genuine happiness in Sansa, she’ll change her mind.”

*******

   “We have five bedrooms at the moment, but we could always turn some of the basement space into more bedrooms if we need them in the future,” Sansa said as she lead Talisa up the stairs to their second floor.

   “Why did you pick a house with so many bedrooms? Seems like a lot to take care of,” Talisa asked.

   “I’ve always wanted a big family of my own, so when Petyr and I get married and have kids, we’ll have room for all of them. And, i was hoping things would have gone better when Petyr and I announced that we’re together, so we could invite everyone over and they’d have a place to stay,” Sansa said, looking down, as the reality that the life she’d envisioned with the man she loves would probably never happen sunk in again.

   “You know that you two have me and Robb, right? Your relationship might be a bit unconventional, given the history with Petyr and your mother, but we see that you’re happy. This is actually the happiest I’ve ever seen you, in the six years I’ve known you, Sansa. I think everyone sees that. And, I think in time, your mother will accept the two of you,” Talisa replied, putting her hand on her sister-in-laws shoulder.

   “Thank you, Talisa. I hope so. It would make me so happy if she could… I intend to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him.” Talisa smiled at her and nodded. Sansa saw something move through the window of her bedroom, and she realized that someone else had arrived. She couldn’t see the car, though, so for safety, she and Tailsa went back downstairs to answer the door before Petyr could, just in case it was her parents.

   They reached the landing and stopped for a moment, each watching their respective partners interact and enjoy each others company. Sansa’s heart soared, seeing the man she loves having a good time with her family, even if it was only one of her siblings.

   The doorbell rang just then, bringing Sansa out of her musings. She glanced at Petyr again and saw the momentary panic in his eyes as he looked to the door. They made eye contact, and Petyr’s panic disappeared. He smirked at her and winked before he spoke.

   “I’ll get the door”.

********

   By noon, everyone had arrived, family and plus ones. They were all in various places in the house; Ned, Robb, and Gendry were sat on the sofa in the living room, watching football— _very loudly_ , Sansa thought—, Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Bran, and Rickon were in the backyard _playing_ football while Bran’s friend Jojen watched from the sidelines, while she, Petyr, Talisa and Catlyn were in the kitchen, sipping wine and mostly watching Petyr cook and prep food. The conversation was kept light, much to Sansa’s delight. She was terrified that this holiday was doomed from the start, but things seemed to be going far better than she’d originally anticipated.

   “Are you going to give me a tour of the house, honey?” Cat asked after several awkward moments of silence. It was then that Sansa remembered that her parents had never been to her house.

   “Yeah, I’d love to,” Sansa replied, getting up from the island barstool she was sitting on to stand behind Petyr, who just kept chopping away.

   “We’ll be back in a bit, love.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed a small circle against his sweater. He hummed and nodded in response and walked to the stove to continue cooking.

   Talisa gave Sansa two thumbs up and a hopeful smile, and Sansa returned the smile, hoping things went well. This was the first time she’d been alone with her mother since she and Petyr had announced their relationship to her family. _Fingers crossed_ , she thought.

********

   Sansa and Catlyn had made their way throughout the first floor, which included the foyer, living room, dining room, kitchen, and a den. They had gone upstairs and had seen the guest bathroom, the four guest bedrooms, and the loft living space at the top of the stairs. The only room left to tour was Petyr and Sansa’s bedroom, which Sansa was dreading. They were actually having a good time, with Cat complimenting her daughters style and the little details she’d put into her home.

   “And the last room on the tour is my bedroom,” Sansa said, trying to not stutter her words or appear physically uncomfortable at having her mother in her bedroom; the same room she and Petyr had had sex the night before— _and most nights_ , she though.

   As they stepped into the room, they both became completely silent. Sansa could sense her mother was tense and uncomfortable, which in turn made her uncomfortable. She knew one of them was going to have to say something, so before something potentially hurtful could be said, she decided to be the one to re-brake the ice.

   “I’m not sure what to say, mum, so I’m just going to get it out in the open. This is mine and Petyr’s bedroom. This is mine and Petyr’s house; all the photos we’ve walked past and looked at are mine and Petyr’s _life_. I know you don’t approve of him, for obvious reasons. But I love him, he’s the man I chose, and he’s the man I’ll choose every day. I don’t want people to be uncomfortable. I hope someday you and dad can come here and feel totally at home.” Sansa started, but Cat held up her hand to stop her.

   “Sansa, I know you love him. I can see very clearly that you do, I see it in the life you’ve built with him. I’ve accepted that he’s the man you’ve chosen, and I’ll accept him as my son-in-law if that’s what it comes to. When you told us about the two of you, I was furious,” Cat looked up and made fists in the air to make her point. “But, one night, when we were all together, your brothers and sister and your father and I, Rickon made a very good point to all of us. Sweetie, your whole life, all I’ve wanted is for you to be happy. Do you know what your brother said to us?” Sansa shook her head and looked at her mother confused. “He said, ‘mum, Sansa is happy. She doesn’t come home with puffy eyes from crying or bruises from being hit. Petyr is nice to her. You and dad liked Joffery and Ramsay, but they were mean to her’. And that really struck us, _all_ of us. Honey, if Petyr really makes you happy, and he really treats you well, then our opinions of him don’t matter. We’ll all find a way to be a happy family, you deserve to be as happy as you are.”

   Sansa’s eyes started welling up. She didn’t know what to say. Her heart was soaring. She never expected in a _million years_ that her family would be so readily accepting of Petyr.

   “Thank you,” she managed to whisper out, just as her tears started to fall. Cat crossed the distance between them and held her daughter as she let out all the emotions she’d been holding in.

   “I’m sorry i wasn’t there for you when you told us, baby. Seeing how happy you are… I wish I had seen it then”. She placed a kiss on the top of Sansa’s head and rubbed her back until she’d stopped crying. This was so much more than Sansa had ever expected.

_This is going to be a good holiday,_ she thought as she smiled into her mothers hug.

********

   By five that evening, all the snacks and appetizers had long since been eaten and they were all ready for dinner. Sansa, Arya, Cat and Talisa had just finished setting the table as Petyr brought in the food, and the remaining Starks made their way into the dining room to be seated. Ned said a quick grace and they all dug in. Sansa was seated with Petyr on her right and Rickon on her left, with her mother and her father across from her and Pertyr respectively. As the scramble for the food settled down, Sansa began to make her plate.

   “Daddy, could you pass the butter?” She asked absentmindedly as she reached for a dinner roll. It was only as both her father _and_ Petyr stood to retrieve it for her that she realized her mistake. She stared at her plate with wide eyes, her face reddening, looking up slightly when she realized everyone else had stopped talking, and neither her father nor her boyfriend had sat down. Their eyes were locked on one another for a few moments before Petyr grabbed the butter, placed it in front of Sansa, and proceeded to sit down. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her siblings snickering, her mother uncomfortably shifting in her seat, and her father continue to stand over his plate.

   “Robb, how’s work going?” Jon asked, and Sansa was eternally grateful for the diversion of attention. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as Petyr’s hand rubbed her thigh. Soon, everyone was back to having similar conversations, even going so far to include Petyr.

   “So, what exactly do you do, Petyr?” Arya asked.

   “I do a number of different things; I’m a lawyer, a financial advisor, and a business owner,” he responded as he took a sip of wine.

   “What kind of lawyer are you?” asked Bran.

   “I’m a defense attorney, I keep people out of jail.”

   “Do you keep criminals out of jail?” Rickon wondered.

   “I defend people who need a defense, people who come asking for me to defend them.”

   “Whats a ‘financial advisor’?” Rickon asked. This line of questioning went on for some time, but Sansa was pleased that her family was making an attempt to get to know him.

   As she looked around, she couldn’t help but be immensely grateful that these people were in her life, and that they seemingly had such a change of heart. She looked around the table and smiled at each and every one of them, silently giving thanks to all of them.

   “Happy Thanksgiving,” her mother mouthed to her. Sansa smiled in response, and reached across the table to take her mothers hand.

   “Happy Thanksgiving.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still trying to write 'Winter is Here', but for the life of me, I cannot get the ideas on paper. I've had this sort of holiday party idea in my head for what feels like AGES, but I've only just gotten around to actually writing it. Please, feel free to let me know if you like/dislike this "chapter", or if you would like to read more. Because there is most DEFINITELY more! 
> 
> I'm going to try really hard to write at least a little every day, because I want to finish the stories and I don't want to keep anyone waiting if they're interested in them. So comment away, as always, any criticism is constructive criticism!!


End file.
